The next contestant
by kittenclaws
Summary: Inuyasha get tired of all the men in kagome's life just cleaning up


* * *

I do not own Inuyasha all rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi The song belongs to Nickel Back 

The next contestant

I judge by what she's wearing  
just how many heads I'm tearing  
off of assholes coming on to her

Inuyasha smelled Kagome's scent coming from the well. Well the bitch's finally here took her long enough. he grumbled to himself not admitting that he had actually missed her. He took of for the well and stopped a few feet away and slyly took a deep breath of her scent it always calmed him. But today it smelled extra good maybe because she had been gone for a week this time. He calmly walked over to the well and nearly dropped his jaw he felt his eyes bug out of his head. Kagome had decided to wear a pair of short shorts and a belly bearing tank top it showed her tan stomach and long legs Inuyasha felt his heart beat faster and a certain part of his anatomy come to attention. Inuyasha fought his body back into control as he noticed Kagome walking toward him her hips swinging'. "Oi bitch what took you so long to get back this time you ain't got school no more you graduated remember." he stated gruffly in a bewildered tone wondering why she was wearing those odd clothes that showed so much of her. He didn't wonder for long before his nose picked up the scent of their friends on there way. "Kagome your back did you bring me anything?" shippo asked jumping into her arms." Yes I brought you some pocky just get down and I will get it for you okay." she said to the baby demon.

Each night seems like it's getting worse  
And I wish she'd take the night off  
so I don't have to fight off  
every asshole coming on to her

As Kagome sat the her bag down to retrieve the treats she had gotten for shippo she felt a male hand smooth over her behind she shot straight up and screaming ran behind Inuyasha. "Miroku you hentai keep your hands to their self.' she yelled red faced. Inuyasha looked at the monk and said. "Run now monk before I kill you." he snarled. Miroku took off running using his staff to try and keep Inuyasha at bay. The girls continued there way to the village talking about Kagome's time away and if there had been any shard rumors Naraku being long dead. As Inuyasha was walking back toward Kagome having beat the monk with in a inch of his life he noticed the young men of the village staring at Kagome with lust in there eyes. He growled loudly at them and flexed his claws at them telling them to back off his Kagome. He stopped dead in his tracks his Kagome had he really thought that? Yeah he had had and he admitted to himself that she was his Kagome even if she didn't know it yet she was his intended and he would be damned if any man would take her away. He resolved to tell her that night under the stars how he felt.

It happens every night she works  
they'll go and ask the DJ  
find out just what would she say  
if they all tried coming on to her  
they think they'll get inside her  
with every drink they buy her  
as they all try coming on to her  
this time somebody's getting hurt

Here comes the next contestant

He was jerked from his thoughts by Kagome. "Inuyasha two shards coming this way fast it's Koga." she said wearily having grown tired of his claims on her she just wanted him to go away and leave her alone. Didn't he get it she was in love with Inuyasha and she would never leave him that was why she had taken off the rosary. She trusted him in every sense of the word now if only she could get the courage to tell him that she loved him. Kagome was jarred from her thoughts when she felt someone grab her hand. "Hello Koga what can I do for you today?" she asked nervously prying her hands away from his before stepping behind Inuyasha. "I have come to take you back and make you my mate my sweet Kagome Naraku is dead and my tribe awaits their alpha female." Koga said arrogantly Inuyasha growled at Koga and angrily jerked tetsiuga from it's sheath. "Koga get the hell out of here Kagome doesn't want to be your stinking mate so leave her the hell alone before I shove tetsiuga(?) up your ass you mangy wolf." he growled. "Get away from my woman dog breath she's coming with me." Koga said arrogantly if not stupidly. Kagome rolled her eyes at him and yelled. "Koga I am not your woman so leave me alone." she said. "Kagome you don't know what your saying once I get you back to my tribe you will accept it you know you want to," Koga said arrogantly never noticing the fire coming from Kagome's eyes. "Listen here Koga I am not your woman I have never been your woman I am in love with Inuyasha and I could never love you." She was so mad that she forgot about not hurting his feelings and blurted it out. When she realized what she said her face turned has red as a tomato. Inuyasha picked his jaw up off the ground and turned and stared at Koga. "Well you heard her mangy wolf she doesn't love you she loves me so leave before kill you." He said feeling warm inside knowing that the one he loved him to.

Is that you hand on my girlfriend  
is that your hand  
I wish you'd do it again  
it'll watch you leave here limping  
I wish you'd do it again  
I'll watch you leave here limping  
here comes the next contestant

"Kagome return to the village I'll take care of this as soon has I'm done I'll come get'cha." Inuyasha said watching her walk away. Turning back to Koga he growled low in his throat and said. "I won't kill you because Kagome considers you her friend but that doesn't mean I won't open a can of whoop ass on ya you flea bitten wolf." Koga shook his head and said. "Bring it on dog shit when I beat you I'll take Kagome with me." Koga said dropping down into a fighting stance. Inuyasha unbuckled tetsiuga(?) and layed it aside dropping into a stance and rushing Koga claws drawn.(For all those that like fighting scenes well I am not any good at that so imagine it lots of blood and violence.) The fighting went on for hours till finally Koga barely walking admitted defeat his two sidekicks came and carried him home. Inuyasha watched them run off and turned to slowly walk back to the village and Kagome. He entered the hut locating Kagome seating beside the fire waiting on him with the rest of there friends and Keade. "Inuyasha your hurt are you okay? " Kagome asked worriedly leading him to a pallet and urging him to lay down so that she could look at his wounds.

Keade seeing the look in Inuyasha's eyes as he watched Kagome she motioned for every one to leave the two alone. Neither noticed the others leaving they were two wrapped up in each other. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand. "Kagome there is something I need to tell you please let me say this I...l love you Kagome I always have and I am sorry for all the shit I put you through if you will have me will you become my mate and my wife my beloved forever." He asked searching her eyes worriedly. What he saw made his heart leap for joy love so much of it directed at him. "Yes Inuyasha I will be your mate your wife I love you to" Kagome said throwing her arms around him. He hugged her back tightly and than tipped her head back and kissed her passionately on the lips. Wondering what had he done to deserve this beautiful creature in his arms.

I do not own the next contestant it belongs to nickel back and roadrunner records


End file.
